1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a cabinet that includes a metal portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, in many of TV receivers using a CRT, a cabinet that surrounds the outer circumferential portion of the face panel of the CRT is made of a synthetic resin.
However, there occurs a case that to provide a product with a high-grade image or improve design performance it is desired to use a metal cabinet. In this case, it is necessary to ground the metal cabinet.
To this end, methods are employed in which a metal member such as a cabinet as mentioned above and a ground portion that is provided on a chassis board of an electronic apparatus are directly connected to each other or connected to each other via a resistor.
However, where the metal member and the ground portion are directly connected to each other as mentioned above, static electricity causes a sudden flow of current when a user touches the electronic apparatus. This causes a problem that the user feels unpleasant.
Where the metal member and the ground portion are connected to each other via a resistor, when, for example, a high voltage occurs at the face panel portion of the CRT the high voltage cannot be absorbed only by the resistor. This also results in a problem that discharge or the like causes a user to feel unpleasant.